Last Visit
by Syerrent Art
Summary: Tentang seorang Near yang telah beranjak dewasa dan mengunjungi Wammy House untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menemukan misteri penting dari seorang detektif terhebat di dunia yang tak pernah diketahui dalam bangunan itu. Best ballad song recommended! (AU, OOC, OC, dll)


**Title: Last Visit  
** _***Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu-lagunya_ :

Ed Sheeran- Photograph

Lukas Graham- 7 Years

Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis ft. Ed Sheeran- Growing Up

Regina Spektor- The Call

Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran- Everything Has Change

 _...sembari membaca fiksi ini.  
Terimakasih ;D_

 _._

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning sudah dituliskan di summary. Pisss xD**

 **Disclaimer: Sejak jaman Madara lahir(?), Death Note tetap hasil karya dan imajinasi TO kuadrat alias Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.**

.

.

 _Summary: Tentang seorang Near yang telah beranjak dewasa dan mengunjungi Wammy House untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menemukan misteri penting dari seorang detektif terhebat di dunia yang tak pernah diketahui dalam bangunan itu. Best ballad song recommended! (AU/OOC/ OC)_ _._

.

.

"Ayah!"

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda berlari menuruni tangga dan menimbulkan suara 'gedebuk-gedebuk' yang cukup keras. Anak itu langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melemparkan dirinya pada seorang pria dengan mantel tebal yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu mahoni. Kedua iris obsidian miliknya memindai anak yang sedang memeluknya, lalu melempar pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi tersenyum diseberang meja makan.

" Selamat datang, Nate," seorang wanita memberi kecupan lembut di bibirnya dan membantunya melepaskan mantel. Pria tampan bersurai putih itu menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk disana. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat gadis berumur 6 tahun itu mengambil tempat duduk disisinya.

"Aku merindukan ayah! Ayah hari ini sibuk ya?" gadis kecil yang bermanik serupa dengan dirinya dengan antusias memandangnya. Pria itu tersenyum, lagi.

"Tentu saja sibuk, Lenna."

"Tapi, kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi detektif seperti ayah!" Lenna kecil itu mengacungkan sendok makannya tinggi-tinggi. Linda River, wanita yang telah sah menjadi istri pria itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Ia menyendokkan nasi kedalam piring suaminya dengan lauk-lauk yang lezat untuk memaniskan momen makan malam ini. Sebelum keluarga kecil itu menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulut mereka, tangan mereka mengatup dan mengucapkan doa.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Near—penerus L yang kini menjadi ayah dari satu anak itu— bersyukur masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup. Kadangkala, perkerjaannya sekarang—yang lebih sering berurusan dengan para kriminal, membuatnya khawatir dengan keselamatan keluarganya.

Tapi apa daya, ini mungkin sudah takdirnya Nate River menjadi penerus L Lawliet, 'guru' sekaligus mantan detektif terhebat dunia dahulu.

.

.

Minggu esoknya, detektif muda itu dikejutkan dengan adanya kabar bahwa Wammy House, panti asuhan yang kini tinggal kenangan—dimana ia dan istrinya dirawat saat masih kana-kanak, akan dibeli oleh seorang bangsawan kaya raya yang berkewarganegaraan Britania Raya, Sir Thompson Grand Benthill IV. Ia tertarik dengan arsitektur rumah yang sebelumnya milik Quilish Wammy itu dan berniat untuk membayarnya sebesar 1 juta poundsterling.

Nate River langsung berangkat menemuinya beberapa menit setelah mengantarkan puterinya bersekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan River. Perkenalkan, saya Thompson. Saya berniat membeli rumah ini."

Near menyambut sopan sapaan Sir Thompson. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya mendapati bahwa bangsawan bersurai penuh uban didepannya terlihat sangat tertarik dengan sebuah bangunan yang sudah tua ini. Kacamata berbingkai emasnya berkilat saat sinar matahari memantul, seolah menegaskan apa yang mata birunya amati. Melihat tak adanya gerak-gerik mencurigakan—andai saja ia mata-mata atau apa, Near pasti tahu.

Tapi yang ini bukan prototipe seperti itu.

Near dengan sopan memandu sang calon pembeli dengan balasan ketukan tongkat berkenop permatanya di aspal saat ia turun dari mobil limousinnya. Si detektif jenius itu membuka kunci rumah dan menimbulkan suara yang berdebam tak asing di telinganya. Entah mengapa, sepercik pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu dimana banyak anak-anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Debu hampir tak didapati pria tua itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat interior dari Wammy House—semuanya bergaya klasik-gregorian, apalagi lampu kristalnya yang besar dan berkilau indah di ruang utama. Tempat dimana anak-anak berkumpul untuk mendengar L dahulu.

Ia menunjukkan ruangan demi ruangan, kadang menunggu saat dimana bangsawan itu mengatakan hal seperti; 'Indahnya guci ini!' atau 'Lantainya benar-benar bagus.' Setelah mengamati seisi rumah tua yang luas itu, si bangsawan pamit pada Near dan menulis kesepakatan bahwa ia akan membayarnya dalam 2 hari ini. Near memperhatikan lagi surat kesepakatan—mengeceknya apakah palsu atau tidak, kemudian menggulungnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas kulitnya. Disaat ia akan melangkahkan sepatu kulitnya untuk turun dari tangga luar, ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Mengubah pikirannya. Setidaknya ia akan melihat-lihat Wammy House, panti asuhan seribu kenangan untuk yang terakhir kali. Pria berambut ikal dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih itu menapakkan kembali jejaknya di rumah ini. Ditengah keheningan dan gema sepatunya, ilusi masa lalu merasuki jiwanya bertubi-tubi. Ia masih mengingat betul setiap detail dan suasana disini; sama sekali tak berubah.

Berterimakasih pada para penjaga rumah ini yang telah merawatnya sedemikian rupa, Near masih dapat menyatukan puzzle-puzzle memori itu. Sama seperti saat ia bermain puzzle di kamarnya yang terletak di ujung tangga. Pria itu melangkahkan kaki dan menghampiri sebuah ruangan dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya disana—memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak-anak dan Matt yang senang sekali memainkan game boy disini, atau melihat Mello menjahilinya dengan mengacak-acak isi lemarinya—dengan kartu-kartu, boneka jari, atau pesawat-pesawatan.

Seulas senyuman kerinduan terbentuk di bibir tipis detektif sukses ini. Ia melangkah keluar dan melihat-lihat ruangan lain dengan denah yang masih tercetak jelas di kepala. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri kenop-kenop pintu dan mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang pernah menghabiskan waktu disini, termasuk kamar bekas istrinya dahulu.

Near membuka pintu dan mendapati ruangan ini masih sama dan bersih sebagaimana mereka tertawa bersama dahulu. Ia masih mengingat betul kanvas berlukis bunga matahari karya Linda, bahkan sebagian kanvas-kanvas itu masih tersimpan dengan rapi disini. Setelah itu, ia berpaling ke kamar Matt yang terletak diseberangnya.

Beberapa game boy dan komputer tabung ala jaman dahulu seolah menjadi saksi bisu apa yang telah dihabiskan seorang Mail Jeevas dalam beberapa tahun masa kehidupannya dahulu. Semuanya tersusun rapi seolah ini adalah museum masa lalu. Near menutup kembali pintu dan berpaling ke kamar yang bertentanggaan. Itu kamar Mello.

Dibukanya pintu dan aroma cokelat panas tercium samar-samar, padahal sudah sekian lalu berlalu. Kedua iris hitamnya mengamati isi kamar. Di lemari kacanya masih tertinggal beberapa pion catur berwarna hitam dan selebihnya hanyalah majalah-majalah kuliner. Near tertawa kecil mengingat itu, mengapa Mello sangat suka mengoleksi majalah masakan. Kadang dibalik sifat bossy-nya itu, Near masih dapat mengingat sangat jelas kejadian sore itu, dimana Mello pertama kali membuatkan sebuah puding cokelat dengan pasta karamel—spesial untuknya.

Near menutup pintu kamar bekas Mello dan melanjutkan kakinya berjalan diatas lantai marmer. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua sahabatnya itu, namun sayang. Keduanya telah tiada di dunia ini. Hanya dirinya yang tersisa.

Pion terakhir penerus detektif nyentrik-bermata panda itu, yang sukses melewati permainan maut KIRA delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Tuk!"

Near terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah kelereng biru menggelinding dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu gudang yang terletak di ujung sana. Dekat kamarnya dahulu. Near membalikkan tubuh dan memungut kelerang itu, mengamatinya. Oh, mungkin saja saat tadi sedang memikirkan Matt dan Mello, kakinya menendangnya.

Tapi disisi lain, hatinya menginginkan agar Near masuk untuk melihat-lihat gudang juga.

Tak ingin bergumul dengan pikirannya, Near menurunkan gagang pintu dan saat itu juga pintu terbuka lebar. Near menyalakan lampu gudang dan menemukan semua benda disini sangat rapi, dan biar kuulang sekali lagi, tak ada debu sedikitpun seolah benda-benda disini selalu digunakan.

Di rak-rak kayu ada berbagai macam mainan atau buku-buku milik para penghuni Wammy House. Semuanya. Bahkan Near masih dapat melihat mainan robotnya disana. Near mengambilnya dan mengamati benda di tangannya, lalu dikembalikan di tempat semula. Atmosfir di gudang ini tidaklah pengap. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ventilasi dibeberapa titik dinding.

Tak terasa ia memasuki jejeran rak yang buntu. Bukannya berbalik, detektif ini malah mengamati dinding didepannya yang tampak mencurigakan. Disana ada garis pintu dengan lubang kunci kecil dipojok kanan. Near mengeluarkan rencengan kunci-kunci dan penasaran untuk mencoba anak kunci satu per satu.

Klik.

Akhirnya sebuah anak kunci yang terlihat sangat usang sukses memutar lubang kunci ini. Near mendorongnya ke dalam dan barusan menyadari sesuatu. Ia bersumpah semasa ia tinggal disini, tak pernah tahu ada ruangan ini. Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Dinding tadi—yang buntu ini, bukanlah dinding mati. Melainkan sebuah pintu rahasia yang 'terisolasi' di bagian terdalam gudang.

Near tak dapat melihat apa-apa disini. Gelap saat ia masuki, namun udaranya tak pengap. Ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, seketika itu juga Near membatu. Matanya seolah mengatakan ini pastinya ilusi.

Detektif muda ini mencoba untuk tak berteriak kegirangan akan apa yang ia lihat. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menarik disini. Hanya ada sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, lemari besar, dan sebuah ranjang tidur yang berdebu. Baiklah. Ruangan ini memang sangat berdebu. Itu menandakan bahwa tidak ada satupun penjaga disini yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan bangsawan tadi terlihat sangat antusias karena mengetahui adanya ruangan ini? Lagipula, rasanya aneh jika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba ingin membeli rumah ini yang jelas-jelas dahulu adalah sebuah panti asuhan.

Semua akan terlihat biasa saja jika tak ada yang menyadari diatas meja kecil itu terdapat pigura foto. Hitam putih. Menampilkan sosok masa kecil dari penjelmaan seorang detektif terhebat di dunia. Tak salah lagi. Near menemukan kamar pribadi L Lawliet didalam sebuah gudang.

Near memeriksa benda-benda dengan hati-hati. Meja kecil ini selain ada foto, ada berbagai macam tinta bulu yang sudah mengering dan berdebu. Beberapa tumpuk buku kamus bersampul cokelat—masih awet, anehnya, harusnya kan sudah dimangsa tikus—dan sebuah bungkus permen. Near mengamati ranjang kecil berdebu itu dan menyadari bahwa ada sepasang sepatu mungil didekat tiang penyangga ranjang. Sepatu anak kecil.

Ia berpaling dengan senternya ke arah lemari. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati membuka pintunya yang berdecit dan tak menemukan apa-apa disana. Hanya ada sebuah buku foto yang tua dan berbau apak, sampai-sampai ia harus menepak-nepaknya dahulu sebelum diambil. Near duduk disebuah kursi kayu kecil yang menjadi pasangan dari meja dan masih kuat menyangganya, membuka-buka buku foto dengan cahaya senter.

Near tercekat melihat isinya. Disana, di lembar kekuningan pertama, ada tulisan anak-anak.

 **Buku Kenangan L**

 **Wammy House. 30 Oktober xxxx.**

Hal ini memancing rasa penasaran Near. Dibukanya halaman pertama. Tampak sebuah foto hitam putih berukuran A5 ditempel disana, dengan keterangan kecil di pojok kiri. Dalam foto itu ada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat muda dan wajah sang wanita mirip dengan L Lawliet yang dikaguminya.

 _ **Mereka bilang, itu foto orangtuaku. Aku tak mengenal mereka. Mendapat foto ini dari Kakek Watari.**_

Near lanjut ke halaman berikutnya dan tergoda untuk membaca sebuah tulisan disana.

 _ **Namaku L. Namun, nama asliku ialah Loucious Lawliet. Aku tak mengenal ayah ibuku, mereka sudah tiada sejak aku lahir. Kata Kakek Watari, aku seharusnya tinggal di Liverpool bersama pamanku. Namun aku tak mengenalnya dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Kakek Watari disini. Aku sangat menyukai hari dimana Kakek Watari mengajakku kesini, di hari bersalju itu medengar dentingan lonceng panti asuhan. Kami berdiri didepan gerbangnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu masuk kedalamnya. Tak kusangka, banyak anak-anak seumuranku disini.**_

"Lawliet-san sungguh menakjubkan. Usianya baru 4 tahun dan sudah mampu bercerita dengan bahasa yang baku..." gumam Near tanpa sadar. Ia membuka kembali lembaran berikut dan berikutnya, mendapati foto-foto hitam putih yang sudah mengabur. Hanya beberapa buah saja yang masih dapat dilihat.

Salah satunya adalah potret yang menggambarkan L kecil sedang memakan kue tart dengan tangannya yang berlumuran krim. Angka di kue itu berbentuk angka 6. Seorang kakek tua membungkuk dan mencium keningnya.

 _ **Ulang tahunku yang ke-6. Kakek Watari menciumku dan aku sangat bahagia, sampai aku ingin menangis.**_

Sebuah foto lagi memotret L kecil yang sedang bermain kuda-kudaan bersama Watari. Near tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

 _ **Kakek Watari jadi kuda!**_

Setelah itu, ia merasakan buku foto itu tinggal selembar di tangan kanannya. Menandakan lembar kisah L ini habis. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup buku, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di lembar terakhirnya.

 _ **Terimakasih, Kakek Watari. Jika aku sudah besar, aku tak akan melupakan jasamu. Aku bahkan sempat malu karena aku merepotkanmu selama ini. Ingin rasanya aku membalas kebaikanmu dengan membuktikan bahwa semua yang kakek berikan tidak sia-sia.**_

 _ **Aku ingin menjadi seorang detektif. Itulah cita-citaku.**_

Ia tak menyangka jika L yang terkenal misterius itu, memiliki cerita dalam hidupnya yang sungguh manis sekaligus menyesakkan. Near kini mengerti mengapa L bisa menjadi detektif terhebat dalam sejarah. Ini karena rasa tulusnya untuk membalas jasa Watari yang telah merawatnya. Near bangkit dan meletakkan kembali buku foto ke tempat asalnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sempat menjadi kamar L kecil dahulu. Tak lupa, dikuncinya seperti semula dan ia keluar dari gudang dengan perasaan kagum dan terharu.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditetapkan bangsawan tadi terlaksana. Uang sebesar satu juta poundsterling sudah dibayarkan semua. Lunas. Linda tentu saja sangat senang mendengar kabar ini.

"Terimakasih, Tuan River. Senang berbisnis dengan anda," Sir Thompson menjabat tangan sang detektif muda. Near tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Thompson. Apakah anda keberatan jika saya ingin berbicara sebentar lagi dengan anda? Saya memiliki sebuah hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran saya," Near memandang lurus iris biru laut si bapak bangsawan itu.

Sir Thompson tersenyum tiba-tiba sembari meletakkan letak kacamatanya. Sembari berbisik ia mengatakan, "Silahkan, detektif. Saya tahu itu anda, penerus L Lawliet yang terakhir."

Near sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba orang didepannya. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu? Bahkan waktu pertama kalipun Near tak menyangka ia akan dengan cepat mengetahui nama aslinya. Manik biru si bapak tua berkilat penuh makna. Sebisa mungkin Near tak menunjukkan keterkejutannya, namun tampaknya itu telat. Bapak bangsawan itu tertawa renyah.

"Anda pasti akan bertanya siapakah saya dan mengapa saya ingin rumah itu, mengingat bahwa ini aneh, bukan? Biar saya jelaskan, tuan detektif. Saya sebenarnya tinggal di Liverpool dan..." seolah membaca ekspresi terkejut di wajah Near, bapak bangsawan ini menyesap cangkir kopinya sampai habis dan cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya.

" **...saya hanya ingin mengenang kembali kamar bekas keponakan kecil saya di gudang itu."**

Dua buah cangkir keramik yang kosong itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu selanjutnya yang mengungkap misteri penting dimana tak pernah seorangpun tahu.

.

.

.

.

END! Yuuhuu!

Selesai juga FF Death Note one shot ini :'D

Ceritanya tadi saya lagi pusing banget sama tugas-tugas sekolahan habis PKL. Nah, tiba-tiba terbersitlah ide untuk mengungkap 'misteri kehidupan' L secara AU dan OOC, tentunya. Tadinya saya mau bikin Pak Bangsawan itu Watari, Cuma saya ingat kalau beliau sudah menjadi almahum disana :'D

Lalu soal Linda x Near yang sudah punya anak cewek, itu 100% murni imajinasi saya. Ya habis, daripada Near menjadi jones(?) kayak gurunya, L (*dibakar massa*), saya menikahinya dengan Linda saja dan memiliki anak. Kalau gitu lebih mantap kan? Hehehe.

Maaf jika feel-nya agak kurang mengena. Sudah jarang menulis FFn pasti menurunkan 40% kecerdasan kejelasan sebuah fanfiksi bukan?

Apapun reaksi kalian, saya sangat menghargainya. Terimakasih telah membaca hasil imajinasi absurd saya xD


End file.
